


Tired...So...Tired

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: A small collection of one-shots of people putting Flug to sleep because he’s overworking himself again.





	Tired...So...Tired

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from my blog: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/160888090045/tiredsotired

Dementia smirked like the demon she was, sneaking into Flug’s room through the vents. She crawled down the wall, slithering toward the expecting doctor. Just as she was about to pop up and scare him out of his wits, she notices that he was swaying back and forth, jumping occasionally. She stood up, looking at him with an emotion she could only describe as concern. He was trying so hard to stay awake, mumbling things like “no” and “wrong” when he typed the wrong key in his haze.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I’m..I’m fine.”

Dementia pouted as he waved her off without even looking. She grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his keyboard. To her surprise, he doesn’t object, leaning on her almost completely.

“You aren’t fine. How long have you been up?”

“Three days..Ma-Maybe four?”

Dementia sighed heavily, groaning as she began to drag him passed his bed and over to where he usually slept, a giant pile of blueprints.

“I can’t believe this,” she mumbled, laying him down on them.

“Why do you care so much anyway,” he asked with a sharpness that was as sharp as he thought in his sleepy state.

Dementia opened her mouth to fire off a, “Uh, because I care about you, dumb-dumb?”, but she stops herself.

“Because…if you’re tired, scaring you is pointless,” she tries.

Flug looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and laying down, falling asleep almost instantly. Dementia heaves a sigh before going over to his computer and typing “D3M3NT1A WA5 H3R3″, knowing he would hate the “numbers as letters” thing before hitting save and stalking off to scare 5.0.5. instead.

* * *

“5.0.5. Let me up.”

The blue bear huffed and shook his head, glaring down at Flug. He had found the doctor boderline passed out at the work desk, head drooping and body swaying violently. He had shoved him over and pinned him down, knowing he would just get back up if he didn’t.

“5.0.5. I need to finish my reports. Five days is certainly not too many ”

Flug sighed and rolled his eyes, fruitlessly trying to kick his legs and dislodge 5.0.5. from on top of him. When groaned when it didn’t work, but after a moment he felt 5.0.5. get up. He sat up and started to go back to his desk when he suddenly noticed the lack of warmth and fuzziness, teh softness of 5.0.5. completely gone and being replaced with his cold lab and hard floor. Being this tired, Flug wanted the softness back. He looked at 5.0.5. before glancing at his computer, wringing his hands.

5.0.5. jumped at the feeling of Flug crawling up next him, snuggling up against him.

“You don’t,” he was interrupted by yawn, finally letting his tiredness take over as he leaned his head against him, “You don’t tell a soul about this. Deal?”

5.0.5. nodded and Flug finally fell asleep, one arm draped over the back of the bear. Little did either know, Dementia was snapping all sorts of photos of the little scene, humming “Blackmail!”

* * *

Black Hat slammed the door to Flug’s lab open, his voice primed to yell at the doctor to hurry up on their new product, but he stopped short when he saw Flug. He was gripping his desk violently to keep from swaying, coffee cups everywhere and his gaze was uneven as he looked at Black Hat.

“H..Hi, b..boss..”

Black Hat was speechless for a moment, simply looking at Flugg trying to continue working.

“What are you doing,” Black Hat screaming at him finally, “How long have you been up?”

“6, no..7 days? Wait..maybe it’s 9? No…” Flug begins to count the scattered coffee cups, his hands shaking with the lack of the desk in his them.

The doctor finally crashed right before him, falling to his knees and ending up sprawled out on the floor. Black Hat pinched where the bride of his nose would be, sighing heavily as he walked over to him. He grabbed Flug under the arms and began dragging him over to the giant pile of blueprints, tossing him as gently as he could manage onto them. He was about to turn and leave, when he heard the young man shiver. He sighed and rolled his eyes, removing and throwing his coat over Flug. He watched him snuggle under it and for a mommnt he felt fatherly affection for the man swell in his heart and a smile grace his face, but it was crushed as soon as it appeared. Black Hat sniffed before walking out, mumbling, “Stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
